Uisanim? (Dokter?)
by Winter AL Yuurama
Summary: Jongin pulang dengan lemas. Dehidrasi ringan. Disekolah, dia dicium empat kali oleh seoarang dokter jaga yang tampan! Hunkai/Sekai uke!Kai / short fiction / always OOC / warn: membosankan, flat /


Short fiction...

Title: Uisanim?

Winter AL story collection

Always HunKai!

.

.

U

I

S

A

N

I

M

.

.

Jongin berjalan lunglai dan sedikit terseok, memasuki sebuah rumah minimalis yang telah ia tinggali selama hampir setengah tahun. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan tubuhnya terasa kering. Mungkin ini gejala dehidrasi. Tetapi tadi pagi ia baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan bersemangat saat akan berangkat sekolah bersama seseorang yang tinggal satu rumah dengannya. Matanya terasa sayu, seakan ingin terus menutup.

"Sehun-ah," ia memanggil dengan lemas seraya melepas tas slempang dan blazer biru dongker yang menjadi ciri khas SMA tempatnya bersekolah.

"Sehun-ah, kau dimana?" Ia kembali memanggil dengan tanpa daya. Langkahnya semakin lemas dan tubuhnya mulai limbung. Disaat ia hampir membentur lantai, seseorang sudah terlebih dulu menangkapnya.

"Jongin?! Jongin!" Sehun memanggil panik seraya mendekap tubuh Jongin yang sudah tak bertenaga.

Dapat Sehun lihat wajah tan Jongin telah memucat. Tidak bercahaya seperti biasanya. Mata pemuda Kim dalam dekapannya ini tertutup dan napasnya terasa panas.

"Sehun, badanku lemas sekali," Jongin berkata dengan lirih.

Sehun segera mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening sang lelaki yang lebih muda tersebut. Tetapi tidak terasa panas, suhunya normal.

Dengan cekatan Sehun mengangkat tubuh kurus Jongin, menggendongnya bridal menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sayang?" Tanya Sehun khawatir sembari menyelimuti Jongin. Tetapi diluar dugaan, Jongin menolak untuk diselimuti.

"Sehun, tubuhku panas," kata Jongin lemas.

Tunggu... panas? Tetapi tadi saat Sehun mengecek suhu tubuh Jongin tidak panas sama sekali.

"Sehun, tolong ambilkan minum... aku haus sekali," Sehun terkesiap, otaknya berpikir cepat.

Jangan-jangan... Jongin dehidrasi?

"Tunggulah," Sehun segera berlari menuju dapur.

Tak selang lama, Sehun kembali dengan dua botol minuman isotonik dan satu gelas bening yang kosong. Segera ia menuang isi salah satu botol itu kedalam gelas. Membantu Jongin duduk dan membantunya minum. Tanpa diduga, Jongin seperti kesetanan menenggak minuman berwarna buram tersebut. Langsung ditenggak habis, menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar kehausan.

Jongin lalu duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan raut wajah seperti tak bersemangat hidup.

"Kau merasa pusing?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

"Tadi sempat berdenyut sebentar beberapa kali. Tetapi, aku tidak merasa pusing," jawab Jongin agak serak dengan mata terpejam.

"Apa yang kau rasakan seharian ini?"

"Rasanya aku lemas dan gampang lelah, tidak bertenaga, tapi aku tidak berkeringat,"

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Sudah. Salah satu temanku menolongku ketika aku hampir jatuh karna lemas. Lalu dia mengajakku makan,"

"Apa yang kau rasakan saat makan?"

"Rasanya sedikit tidak enak dan mual. Membuat aku tidak makan banyak seperti biasanya,"

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mulai paham, "Matamu sayu dan merah, jam berapa kau tidur semalam?"

"Sekitar pukul tiga lebih dini hari,"

Sehun mendengus, "Apa yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak pulang dari rumah sakit?"

"Aku mengerjakan proposal pengadaan lomba dan musical show untuk mengisi acara rutin akhir tahun sekolah,"

Sehun menghela napas pelan, satu kesimpulan didapat, Jongin kurang tidur. Kekasihnya ini memang seorang ketua osis di sekolahnya, tetapi mengapa harus sampai begadang hanya untuk mengerjakan proposal. Memangnya Jongin tidak bisa menyuruh anggota untuk membantu?

"Anggotaku sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Sekretaris organisasi sedang sakit dan tidak masuk sekolah, aku pulang sore terus, jadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakan proposal kalau tidak malam," jelas Jongin seakan tahu apa yang Sehun pikirkan.

"Kau 'kan sudah kuperingatkan, jaga kesehatanmu. Kau tidak bisa menganggap enteng kesehatan meski tunanganmu ini seorang dokter. Untung saja dehidrasimu masih taraf ringan,"

"Ne, maafkan aku, Sehun-ah,"

"Jangan sembrono walau ada atau tidaknya aku di rumah. Kesehatan itu mahal harganya, tetapi sakit lebih mahal lagi,"

"Arraseo," Jongin mengangguk patuh.

Sehun mendekat, lalu mengusap kepala Jongin dengan sayang, "Ingin makan lagi? Kau butuh asupan energi banyak,"

"Aniya, aku masih kenyang kok, dan aku sudah lebih baik daripada tadi siang. Aku ingin tidur saja,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menjagamu sampai kau tertidur,"

Jongin lalu beringsut untuk memeluk Sehun. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sehun, menyamankan posisi untuk mengarungi mimpi. Bagi Sehun, sikap Jongin yang seperti ini sudah biasa. Apalagi jika sedang sakit begini, manjanya akan terlihat. Sebagai pria yang berstatus dominant dalam hubungan, Sehun sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk memberikan kenyamanan untuk pemuda tan ini. Ditambah, Sehun lebih tua delapan tahun dibandingkan Jongin, membuat pola pikirnya lebih dewasa dan menerima apapun sifat ataupun tingkah laku yang Jongin miliki. Ia adalah panutan sekaligus pembimbing, pelindung bagi pemuda manis dalam dekapannya ini. Jika Jongin berlaku buruk, maka ia akan dengan sabar membimbing.

"Jaljayo, Baby bear," Sehun mengecup pelan puncak kepala Jongin. Kemudian mengusap-usap rambat sutera kekasihnya dengan sayang, agar Baby bear-nya merasa nyaman dan aman dalam dekapannya.

W

I

N

T

E

R

Jongin sudah merasa lebih baik pagi ini, sehingga ia dapat memimpin rapat osis dengan baik dan penuh semangat. Ah, pacarnya adalah dokter jadi ia cepat sembuh. Tidur dalam dekapan pemuda pale yang lebih tua semalam sepertinya lebih manjur ketimbang isotonik, rasanya nyaman sekali, karna pelukan Sehun itu hangat dan seperti berfungsi melepas penat.

"Kau perlu ke ruang kesehatan, aku akan mengecek keadaanmu," kata seseorang pada Jongin ketika berpapasan di koridor sekolah.

"Aku sudah lebih baik kok, Dokter," Jawab Jongin terdengar ceria disertai sebuah senyum yang cerah.

"Sepertinya begitu. Tapi aku ingin memastikan sendiri,"

"Baiklah," Jongin menurut patuh. Melangkah mengikuti sang pemuda dengan jubah putih yang merupakan dokter di sekolahnya. Jongin ingat, hari ini adalah jadwal jaga dokter berambut blonde ini. Di sekolahnya, total ada dua dokter yang ditempatkan.

Jongin duduk khidmat di tepi ranjang disalah satu bilik dalam ruang kesehatan yang ditutupi tirai pembatas antar bilik. Jongin diam ketika sang dokter berkulit pale menyentuh kening dan mengecek matanya.

"Ya, masih lemas?" Tanya sang dokter.

"Aniya, Dokter,"

"Kau banyak minum air putih 'kan?"

"Ne," Jongin mengangguk.

"Tidurmu nyenyak semalam?"

"Tentu saja. Nyenyak sekali," Jongin tersenyum lebar.

Sang dokter menepuk dan mengusak rambut hitam Jongin dengan sayang, "Baguslah. Kurasa aku tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Ingat, jaga kesehatan,"

"Aku tahu, Dokter Oh," jawab Jongin seraya memeluk pinggang sang dokter dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut dokter muda itu.

"Anak pintar," Sehun tersenyum kecil sembari membelai lembut kepala Jongin di perutnya, "Hari ini aku libur dari rumah sakit pusat, bagaimana kalau kita berkencan? Kau mau?"

"Jinjja?!" Jongin langsung mendongak dengan mata berbinar antusias.

"Tentu saja, Baby bear. Kau ingin kemana, hm?" Tanya Sehun penuh perhatian.

"Eum... taman bermain?"

"Boleh,"

"Terima kasih, Sehun," Jongin melonjak girang.

Lucu sekali pemuda tan-nya ini jika sedang antusias begini. Gemas sekali rasanya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lucu begini sih, Jongin?" Kata Sehun gemas seraya mencubit kedua pipi pemuda tan itu pelan.

Jongin terkikik geli, "Um, aku tidak tahu," Jongin mengedikkan bahunya asal.

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil sembari menangkup wajah Jongin dan menempelkan dahi mereka, "Kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

"Arraseo, Dokter," Dan Jongin pun memberikan sebuah kecupan singat pada pipi Sehun sebelum beranjak. Sehun tersenyum tampan, manis sekali Jonginnya ini.

Tetapi, saat Jongin hendak keluar dari bilik perawatannya, mendadak urung ketika seorang siswi cantik datang masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Oh, ada apa, Naeun-ssi?" Tanya Sehun ramah pada siswi seangkatan Jongin itu.

"Dokter, sepertinya aku tidak enak badan," keluh siswi berambut lurus itu terdengar manja.

"Duduklah, biar kuperiksa," kata Sehun.

Kemudian yeoja bermarga Son itu memasuki bilik yang sama dengan Jongin, "Lho, Jongin juga sedang sakit?" Tanyanya heran.

"Hn, sedikit dehidrasi," jawab Jongin sedikit cuek.

Tidak ada pertanyaan susulan dari gadis bertubuh kecil itu, Jongin memberikan tempat agar gadis itu duduk dan membiarkan Sehun memeriksanya.

Sehun mulai dengan mengecek kening seperti tadi yang Sehun lakukan pada Jongin. Kemudian mengecek mata, lidah, bla bla bla...

Jongin hanya mengamati sembari berpikir. Naeun sepertinya baik-baik saja. Biasanya, orang tidak enak badan itu akan terlihat pucat meski sedikit. Tetapi Naeun tidak terlihat seperti itu, malah terlihat senang ketika tangan putih Sehun menyentuhnya. Kenapa Jongin merasa tidak nyaman melihatnya ya?

"Naeun-ssi, semuanya normal, kau baik-baik saja," kata Sehun.

"Sebenarnya, perutku yang terasa tak enak, Dokter," Katanya terdengar seperti berkelit.

"Kalau begitu berbaringlah," Perintah Sehun.

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Sakit, Dokter. Disini," jawabnya sembari menyentuh perut bagian bawah.

Sehun lantas mencoba menekan bagian yang Naeun maksud, "Sakit?"

"Um, lebih kebawah lagi," kata gadis itu.

Jongin yang melihat itu pun mengernyit curiga tanpa sadar. Kebawah lagi?

"Disini?" Tanya Sehun ketika tangannya menekan lebih kebawah.

"Um, sedikit kebawah lagi,"

Dan Jongin melotot. KEBAWAH LAGI?! YANG BENAR SAJA!

Sehun yang merasa ada yang janggal lantas menarik tangannya, "Maaf, Naeun-ssi, kau tidak sakit apapun, jadi silahkan keluar," ucap Sehun datar.

"Tapi, Dokter, perutku memang sakit," kilahnya. "Disini," Ia menarik tangan Sehun dengan tidak sopan dan meletakkannya pada perut bawahnya dan hampir menyentuh... ehem... anu...

Tetapi Sehun dengan tenang menarik tangannya kembali, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk melayani pasien yang berbohong sakit," Kata Sehun tegas.

"Tapi, Dokter!"

"Jika perutmu sakit karna menstruasi, aku akan memberikan obat pereda nyeri," Sehun lalu beranjak, mengambil beberapa kaplet obat dan memberikannya pada Naeun.

"Sekarang kau boleh pergi," ucapnya.

Dengan sebal, gadis itu keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

"Sudah kuduga dia pura-pura sakit!" Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Eoh?" Dahi Sehun mengernyit heran, menatap kekasihnya tidak mengerti.

"Tadi pagi dia bahkan sanggup bertengkar dengan Luna, masa tiba-tiba sakit. Sungguh, yang dilakukannya tadi seperti gadis murahan," gerutu Jongin dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

Sehun tertawa kecil sembari mendekat dan memeluk pinggang Jongin, "Resiko namja tampan sepertiku. Kau sepertinya harus lebih hati-hati, karna aku banyak penggemar,"

"Hei, jangan terlalu percaya diri," Jongin mencebik, "Aku akan kembali ke kelas," katanya kesal sembari melepas pelukan Sehun.

Saat hendak melangkah keluar dari bilik perawatan, Sehun menarik tangannya cepat. Menangkup wajah tan kesukaannya itu dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman mesra dibibir menggoda Jongin. Melumatnya kecil. Tentu saja Jongin kaget.

"K-kau ini apa-apaan sih, ini 'kan di sekolah," mendadak Jongin jadi gugup.

"Tidak ada yang melihat 'kan? Jadi, tenang saja," Sehun berujar enteng diikuti kecupan kedua pada bibir manis kekasihnya.

"N-nanti kalau ada yang masuk bagaimana?" Jongin semakin gugup.

"Harus waspada kalau begitu," kecupan ketiga mendarat selanjutnya.

"S-sudah, Sehun," Wajah Jongin semakin memerah kentara.

"Kenapa? Kau malu? Tidak ada yang melihat kok," kecupan keempat Sehun layangkan kemudian. Aduh, pipi Jongin seperti tomat.

"Uisanim!" Pekik Jongin lantas berlari keluar dengan panik bersamaan dengan pintu ruang kesehatan yang dibuka oleh seorang murid lain. Tanpa peduli, Jongin berlari melewatinya. Membuat pemuda yang baru saja masuk itu terbengong heran.

"Ada apa dengan Jongin?" Gumamnya pelan sembari menatap Jongin yang berlari tergesa.

"Oh, Kyungsoo-ssi, ada apa?" Tanya Sehun ramah setelah keluar dari bilik rawat. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal, dia baru saja mengecupi bibir Jongin. Haha...

"Eh, Uisanim, aku ingin minta obat sakit kepala lagi,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar,"

Dalam hati Sehun menertawai Jongin sambil mengingat betapa merah wajah Jongin tadi itu. Padahal bukan hanya sekali ini mereka berciuman dibibir. Tapi memang sih kalau berciuman bibir di sekolah baru kali ini. Ditambah, hubungan mereka masih menjadi rahasia, wajar saja Jongin panik. Yah, pada faktanya, meskipun Sehun tampan dan banyak penggemar, terbukti dari para siswi yang tak absen memasuki ruang kesehatan demi melihat Sehun yang mempesona, tetapi kenyataannya Sehun sudah menjalin kasih dengan anak dari pemilik rumah sakit utama tempatnya bekerja. Ditambah, mereka sudah mendapat restu bahkan bertunangan. Well, tidak mungkin Sehun berpaling. Apalagi Jongin itu terlalu imut. Memangnya ada alasan untuk meninggalkan Jongin?

Tidak 'kan?

Cintanya sudah paten!

Biarpun siswi di sekolah ini cantik-cantik dan sexy, mau bagaimana lagi kalau hatinya sudah berlabuh ke Jongin? Meski sesama pria. Tidak peduli.

W

I

N

T

E

R

.

.  
.

The END!

NO SEQUEL!

With Love, Winter AL, Kim Jongin, and Uzumaki Naruto (?) 


End file.
